


Little Surprises

by makkachinn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine has a nosebleed problem, Cooking, Cute, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mentions of Kise/Kasamatsu, One Shot Collection, Pets, dorky boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachinn/pseuds/makkachinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga was full of surprises, and Aomine was happy to discover each and every one of them. Drabble/One Shot collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooking

In the past 3 months they had been going out, Aomine realized that Kagami was a man of many talents.  
  
And apparently, cooking was one of them.  
  
The discovery came upon him when the bluenette woke up one late afternoon. The hours of practice on the court along with the constant all-nighters he had pulled recently for an essay had taken a toll on his body, and for the first time in a while, his light went out as soon as he hit the mattress.   
  
It was not until two hours later that he finally came back to his senses.   
  
As his eyes slowly began to open, he couldn't help but notice a delicious scent.  _Wow_ , he sighed contently into his pillow, still half asleep. _That . . . That smells wonderful . . . It almost seems. . . It almost seems real and--_  
  
Wait.  
  
Almost immediately, his eyes shot open and he sprung up from his bed, nearly tripping on his school bag.  
  
That smell - that smell was very, very, _very_ much real.  
  
Still clad in his jersey, the high school student quietly dashed to his door and peeked out into the hall. No one was in sight. Narrowing his eyebrows, he slipped out of his room, and as he crept down to the kitchen, dozens of questions crossed his mind.  
  
What was going on?

What was that smell?  
  
Was someone in his kitchen?  
  
How did they get there?  
  
Was he getting robbed?  
  
But despite the nervousness he felt as he inched closer and closer with every step, his mouth watered at the amazing aroma that flooded his senses, and by the time he reached the corner of his kitchen, he was practically drooling.   
  
_I must be dreaming_ , he thought to himself. And if that was the case . . .  
  
_I'd die of happiness if it's Kagami in an apron._  
  
Boy was he surprised to find a familiar smiling redhead in his kitchen.

The first thing that caught Aomine's eye was the apron worn over his boyfriend's school uniform. It wasn't frilly or girly or anything (that wouldn't suit the guy at all), but regardless, Aomine felt a nosebleed creeping up, and he darted to the dining table for a napkin. The noise caused Kagami to turn around and when his eyes landed upon the bluenette, he beamed.

"Oh, you're awake! I just finished basketball practice so I came over to check up on y -- wait, are you okay?"

"Uh. . ." Aomine waved the matter off awkwardly. "It's . . . nothing. Just a runny nose."

Kagami blinked. "Oh, okay." The smile returned as he turned back to the pot. "Well anyway, I came over to check up on you, but then I saw you sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to whip up dinner. I hope you don't mind."

 _I do not mind at_ all _._

"It's fine. So. . ." Aomine shifted his position and slowly walked over to his cute boyfriend, pressing the napkin closer to his nose as he peeked over the other's shoulder to sneak a peek of what was to come. "What are you making?"

"Korean soup."

Aomine felt the corner of his mouth twitch as the scent grew stronger. Looking at the dish sure did make a guy hungry. Kagami seemed to notice the entranced look on his boyfriend's face because the former cracked a grin before picking up the ladle. 

"You can sit down; I'm just about finished."

Aomine nodded and cast one last glance at the pot before snatching a seat at the dinner table. Kagami set up the table casually, placing the sets of silverware and rice bowls across the table from each other. Finally, a bowl of heavenly-looking hot soup was placed before him, steaming deliciously before his eyes. It barely took a minute for Aomine to jump right in. As soon as he lifted a spoonful of stew to his lips and swallowed, his eyes widened and he immediately dove for another taste. 

"This is actually good," he muttered to himself. 

Kagami twitched as he sat down across from Aomine and began adding soup to his rice. "Were you expecting it to be bad?"

"What, no! It's just . . . I never took you for the type to cook."

"Yeah, I guess people wouldn't expect that. Basketball isn't the only thing I care about - I have responsibilities at home too. You won't believe how long it took me to make my first decent meal. I couldn't even microwave right! And the first time I made eggs, I nearly burned the house down. My dad yelled at me for almost an hour and wouldn't let me into the kitchen for a month. " A bright smile then appeared on the redhead's features. "But I'm glad it finally paid off. In the future, I'll make you more: miso, stir-fry, curry, anything you want. And I can buy a cookbook and try out some more recipes! Then you could sample them and tell me how they taste. You could be, like, my food critic! Wouldn't that be gre-- hey, a-are you okay?"

Aomine blinked. "Yeah . . . why?"

"Your nose is, uh, running again."

Aomine raised an eyebrow and raised a finger to his nose, and when he held it out, he realized that it was blood.

.

.

.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Aomine need to control his hormones or what


	2. Guts of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine finds out that Kagami is scared of haunted houses.

Aomine looked down at the redhead who, sweating nervously and terrified, was squeezing his band in a deadlock grip. A grin made its way onto his features.

 _Who would've thought Kagami Taiga was scared of haunted houses?_ He asked himself.  _But hey, I'm not complaining._

Feeling his boyfriend twitch, Kagami glanced up, frowning when he realized Aomine seemed a little bit  _too_ happy for his own good.

"What're you grinning about?" he demanded.

Aomine smirked. "Nothing. It's just . . . you're scared of haunted houses?"

Almost immediately, Kagami released the other's hand. "What? O-Of course not! Why would  _I_ be scared of something like thi- ah!" The redhead leaped when a painting on a wall fell.

At this, Aomine laughed. "I think you just jumped higher than you ever did in a basketball game."

"Argh, I hate this place! Why are we here again?"

"We lost Kuroko and the others and _you_ suggested we cut through here to get to the other side of the carnival."

"I didn't know it would be  _this_ long."

"There was a huge sign that read 'Come and enter the largest haunted house in the city". In big, red font. Like, right outside." 

"Okay, okay, I get it," mumbled Kagami as he crossed his arms and picked up his pace. "Let's just get out of here as soon as possib--"

Just as Kagami was about to round the corner, a haunted house worker dressed as Freddie Krueger suddenly emerged from the shadows and lunged towards him. Based on what he witnessed early, Aomine expected his boyfriend to scream and sprint back to him. 

Instead, the redhead drew out his fist and drove it right into the worker's chin, knocking the latter out cold.

For a moment, everything fell silent. Aomine blinked and looked at Kagami, then the worker, then Kagami, then back to the worker. "Hey, Kagami . . . did you just  _punch_ him?"

Said high school student blinked, struggling to comprehend the situation as well.

Then realization smacked him like a freight train and immediately, he stumbled several steps back. "I-I didn't mean it!" he claimed, waving his hands up in defense. "It was a reflex!"

Another moment of silence passed and Kagami felt himself grow uncomfortable under the other's stare. It came as a shock when Aomine burst out laughing.

"Wow, haha! You just  _punched_ him!" he bellowed, doubling over and holding his abdomen. "Haha! Oh my stomach! Ha!"

Kagami felt heat rising up to his cheeks and he crossed his arms. "Stop laughing! It wasn't my fault!"

"Aha, it was so your fault!" Aomine felt a glare his way and he waved his hand dismissively, struggling to contain his laughter. "Okay, aha! It wasn't your fault! Okay, okay, ha! I'll stop. I'm good. Whew. That was just too great."

Kagami shot the other a flat look before averting his attention back to the unconscious worker. "Now what are we supposed to do with him?"

At this, Aomine smirked. "Don't worry. I'll handle this."

 

**X X X**

 

When Kagami emerged from the haunted house with Aomine and Freddie Krueger, he was surprised to see Kasamatsu standing at the exit booth. The Kaijo High's former team captain must have not expected them either because upon their arrival, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you guys came." He then noticed the out-cold Freddie Krueger on the ground and blinked. "What happened here?"

"Long story short, Kagami--"

"Found him on the ground like this!" butted in the redhead.

The corner of Kasamatsu's mouth twitched. "That idiot," he mumbled. "I'm gonna kill him later. Just because he's a model and gets all the fame doesn't mean he can slack off whenever he wants during a job."

Hearing this, Kagami and Aomine exchanged looks.

"Wait," Aomine started. "Don't tell me this guy-" he nudged Freddie Krueger with his foot - "is who I think it is."

Kagami knelt down and removed the mask, revealing blonde hair and a familiar face. His mouth fell open. Beside him, Aomine roared with laughter, doubling over and landing a smack on the redhead's back.

"Aha! Kagami! You knocked out Kise! Ha!"

Kagami turned beet red. "Shut up!"

 And that was the day that Aomine found out Kagami was afraid of haunted houses.


	3. Beauty Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began when Momoi noticed Kagami’s unhealthy complexion and suggested a facial scrub. Things just went downhill from there.

10 minutes.

Kagami had been staring at his bathroom mirror for _10 minutes_ , observing and touching his face as if he was some kind of 21st century Narcissus.

 _Honestly,_ he thought, tilting his head and changing the angle of his viewpoint, _are my stress lines really that obvious?_

It was understandable though. With the big tournament coming up as well as the endless streams of homework and tests, the third-year high school student barely had enough time to stay home and just relax by himself. In addition, as a consequence of his jam-packed schedule, the redhead hadn’t been able to enter his kitchen and whip up some homemade food, thus he had to result to take-out and cupped ramen for the past two weeks.

It was bad.

 _Really_ bad.

Sighing, Kagami averted his attention to the green container sitting on his bathroom counter before hesitantly picking it up.

“Avocado scrub? With shea butter?” he mumbled, twirling the container in his hand. “Do girls really use this stuff?”

The redhead casted one last look at the mirror, angled his neck once more, and sighed when the stress marks on his features came into view.

_Hm. They really are showing._

Normally, the basketball ace would not give a second thought about his appearance. As long as he could throw on a jersey and some shorts and his hair looked semi-decent, he was fine with the way he looked; that was, until Momoi pointed out something he hadn’t realized before.

“Your stress lines aren’t really noticeable unless someone’s really close to you,” she had said. “But think about it – Aomine spends a lot of time with you and he’s bound to eventually notice. He doesn’t look like the person who worries a lot but when it’s someone special to him, he’ll really get on your case about it.”

She had a point. With everything going on already, Kagami surely did _not_ need any further pestering from the Touou Power Forward.

Letting out a final sigh, Kagami lifted his hand and twisted off the cap.

 _I cannot believe I’m doing this,_ was his final thought as he dipped three fingers into the facial cream and unevenly smeared it over his face, causing him to cough and spit out the substance when some accidentally entered his mouth.

_Gross. Doesn’t taste like avocado to me._

It took nearly half an hour for the redhead to finally finish applying the wretched moisturizing-cleansing cream and by the time he was finished, his face looked like it was covered by a giant booger.

 _But it actually smells kinda good,_ he admitted.

Twisting the cap back onto its container, Kagami placed it onto his bathroom counter before exiting and heading towards the living room.

 _Finally,_ he thought as he grabbed the TV remote and leaped onto his coach. S _ome time to myself._

**X             X             X**

Aomine hummed as he quickly climbed the steps to the entrance of Kagami’s apartment. In his hand was a small plastic bag holding two glass food containers along with a few pastries.

For the past two weeks or so, Aomine had begun to notice an unhealthy complexion making its way onto his boyfriend’s features. Normally the latter looked lively and ready to take on the world, but lately the strain of balancing school work with his responsibilities of being one of Seirin’s driving forces have been noticeably taking a toll on the redhead’s health. To be honest, it bothered Aomine, which was why he decided to drop by and just relax with his boyfriend for a bit, even if it was just for ten minutes or so. 

Once Aomine reached the top of the steps, he fished out the spare key he received a while ago and inserted it into the lock, flinging open the door as he entered.

“Hey Bakagami!” he called out, shutting the door behind him with his foot. “Are you h—“

Aomine let out a surprised yell when he noticed a complete stranger lying on top of his boyfriend’s sofa.

“Who are you?” Aomine demanded.

The stranger scowled – or at least he looked like he scowled. “Don’t be stupid, Ahomine. It’s me,” replied the man in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Aomine blinked, mouth slightly opened. “Wait . . . Kagami?” he realized.

“Uh, yeah, this is my house. Who else would it be?”

“Wait . . . what are you doing? And why do you have a giant booger on your face?”

The other snorted as he reached over to the remote and switched off the TV. “It’s not a booger. It’s a facial scrub,” he explained.

“For what? Your stress lines?”

“ . . . _Seriously_? Are they _that_ obvious?”

“For the last two weeks, yeah.”

Sighing, Kagami rose from his position to sit more comfortably on the coach. “So I guess you noticed, huh?” he asked.

Still holding the plastic bag, Aomine walked over and crashed beside the redhead. “I’m not _that_ stupid,” he replied. “You need to chill out once in a while.”

“It’s nothing too serious. I’ll be able to relax more once exams are over and Seirin wins the tournament.”

“Uh. Right.” Refraining from commenting on the last part of the sentence, Aomine lifted up the plastic bag and handed it to Kagami. “Here. This is for you.”

Kagami accepted it with a raised brow. “What is it?” he questioned.

“I made a teammate of mine cook something up for you.”

“ . . . You made your _teammate_ cook for _me_?”

“Well you obviously weren’t going to do it yourself.”

“You’re unbelievable sometimes, you know that?”

“Are you gonna take it or what?”

“Fine, fine. Uh. Thanks.”

As Kagami opened the bag, Aomine leaned back into the sofa and raised an eyebrow. “So mind telling me why you’re using women products in the first place?” he inquired with an amused look on his face.

Kagami rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing it 'cause I want to. That girl coach of yours told me that it’s supposed to help me get over my stress lines.”

“You asked Satsuki for beauty tips?”

“ _No!_ She just told me!”

“And you listened to her.”

“N—Well okay, maybe. But only this once.”

Aomine snorted, ignoring the glare directed towards him. “Right. Well whatever you do with your face, as long as it doesn’t look any worse, it’s not up to me. Anyway, do me a favor and turn on the TV. There’s a game right now and I wanna watch it.”

“Yeah, yeah. You want a drink too?”

Five minutes later, after getting up to retrieve two cans of soda, Kagami found himself back in the living room. He could feel Aomine’s stare as he took a seat, and the redhead could not help but feel annoyed by the way the latter’s eyes bored into his.

“What?” asked Kagami.

“Nothing.”

“Just say it.”

“You’re gonna get mad if I do.”

“ _Ahomine_ . . .”

 “Fine, fine. It’s just . . . no matter how I look at it, it still looks like a giant booger –- ow!”


	4. Animal Handling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami reminisces his time in America and Aomine decides to help bring back some childhood memories.

It was a nice, breezy Friday night. As Aomine and Kagami strolled down the streets of downtown Tokyo, the duo conversed about the movie they happened to attend a little less than thirty minutes ago.

“You know, I’ve never really liked alien-robot themes,” commented Kagami as he sipped on his smoothie. “But to be honest, that actually wasn't half bad.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t like alien-robot themes, why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve watched something else.”

“The main characters were part of the military and that was kinda cool.  Besides, if it sucked, I could’ve made fun of it for the rest of the time. Speaking of which, the one thing I didn’t like was the main girl; she didn’t do anything but nag and scream and ugh it was so annoying.”

Hearing this, Aomine smirked. “Yeah,” he agreed, “but she had a  _great_ figure.”

“. . .”

“What?”

“ . . . Sometimes, I wonder how we're together.”

“It’s because you couldn’t deny my irresistible charms, of course.”

“ . . .”

“ . . .”

“ . . . Sometimes, I  _really_ wonder how we're together.”

The street lamps lighted the way as the couple continued down the avenue, passing a variety of shops as they made their way to the subway station. Aomine had just opened his mouth to retort when suddenly, the redhead halted. Realizing this, Aomine did a double take and whirled back around to see his boyfriend gazing through the window of a store – one that apparently sold pet supplies.

Aomine twitched as he retraced his steps.

“Hey, don’t just suddenly stop like that,” he complained, making his way to the other’s side.

By the way Kagami’s eyes slightly widened in surprise, it was obvious that he hadn’t noticed he stopped walking. “Huh? Oh, sorry,” he apologized, still paying full attention to the inside of the store.

Curious at what had caught Kagami’s interest, Aomine raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to peer through the glass as well. “What’re you looking at anyway?” he mumbled.

Kagami lifted a finger and pointed towards a small display near the cashier. Aomine’s eyes followed the direction and upon setting sight on it, he recognized it was an aquarium filled with—

“Goldfish?” he realized.

“Yeah,” answered Kagami, a hint of nostalgia evident on his features. “Reminds me of my childhood. Back in the States when I was young, I would go to the annual fall festivals hosted in LA. My friends and I would end up wandering around the festival site and one year, we found one of those games where you try to catch a goldfish in those small swimming pools. After that, it eventually became a tradition for us to come back and try to catch some more; but after middle school or so, we stopped doing it cause there were other things to do like play video games and basketball and all. But even so, it kinda brings back some a nice feeling every now and then when I remember the memories we have.”

To be honest, Aomine felt somewhat taken back by the obvious affection his boyfriend felt towards his memories. Aomine hadn’t expected the latter to be so sentimental when it came to sensitive topics like these since the redhead always exerted such a confident and powerful presence.

“So what happened to the fish you caught?” asked Aomine.

“They all died.”

“ . . . Oh.”

_This idiot._

Kagami scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m not really a good pet owner,” he admitted with a light-hearted laugh. “I mean, I’ve only owned fish but they all ended up dying a week later.”

A short yet comfortable moment of silence passed.

Aomine took in the warm smile on the redhead’s features, the sincerity of his words, before averting his attention back to the fish tank within the store. However, before he could speak another word, Kagami yawned loudly and stretched out his arms.

“Well, anyway,” he piped up, “we should be heading to the station now. It’d be bad if we’re late and they close the subway system.”

“Huh? Oh . . . yeah . . .”

Kagami resumed his steps and began to lead the way. “Well?” he asked. “You coming or what?”

Aomine blinked. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he hadn’t moved from his position from outside the shop window. “Uh,” he replied. “Right.”

And with that he followed Kagami, but not without casting one final glance at the aquarium tank inside.

**X             X             X**

The next morning, Kagami woke up to the muffled sound of a television set. That could only mean one thing: Aomine was here.

Groaning, the Seirin Power Forward rolled over to his side and snuck a peek at his alarm clock.

 _Eleven already?_ He realized. He lied under the sheets for a few more minutes before finally finding the willpower to drag himself out of bed.

As Kagami exited his room and entered the hallway, the sound of the TV grew louder and louder until it finally became clear when he reached the living room. As usual, he was greeted with the sight of a familiar dark-skinned male sprawled over his couch, watching some kind of interview with a woman model.

But something seemed a bit different.

Something about his living room.

 . . . But what was it exactly?

Kagami blinked, struggling to fight his half-sleep-driven mind, before realization struck him like a freight train.

Stationed on the glass entry table beside his TV was now a large aquarium tank decorated with plants, rocks, and an assortment of shells and colorful coral reefs. Kagami’s eyes widened in an almost child-like wonder as he dashed over and stared at the tank in awe, watching as two goldfishes swam out from behind a coral reef.

He felt a presence approaching him and it didn’t take a genius to know the person was Aomine.

“Did you do this?” Kagami asked, still watching the swimming pair.

Said teenager snorted in response. “Well  _duh_. Who else would lug around a thirty-gallon fish tank and fill it with water just for you?”

Kagami blinked before turning his head to look at Aomine. “But why?”

“Yesterday when you told me the story, you looked kinda – I dunno – sad? Like you regretted stopping the tradition? I figured that you missed hanging out with your friends so I thought you’d want at least a little piece of your childhood back. Plus since you're a horrible pet owner, I thought maybe we could take care of them together. It's not hard right? All you have to do is feed them and change the water and clean the tank and stuff?” Aomine then reddened slightly and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I-I’m not really good with this dating stuff, but that’s what you’re supposed to do . . . right? Spend time with your boyfriend and make him feel happy and all that?”

A laugh slipped past Kagami’s lips, causing Aomine to twitch.

“What?” grumbled the dark-skinned male.

“Nothing, nothing. I just found it kinda funny that you actually care about this sort of thing.”

“You make me sound like some kind of insensitive, heartless robot.”

“Well . . .”

“Shut it.”

Kagami grinned before glancing back at the fish tank. “But I appreciate it. A lot. Thanks, Aomine.”

“ . . . No problem . . . I guess.”

“By the way, how’d you manage to bring this over first thing in the morning without me noticing?”

At this, Aomine cracked a half-smirk. “Kise,” he answered. “It helps to have a popular model as a friend; he has a lot of connections.”

“Where is he now?”

“I kicked him out after we set up the tank.”

“You what.”

“He had a date with his Kasamatsu anyway – at least I think it’s a date. Are they together or what? Every time I see them, Kise’s either hugging the guy or getting kicked by him.”

“Beats me.” Kagami then took a step back and straightened his back from crouching so much. “Anyway, I need to go brush my teeth. My breath smells horrible and it’s starting to give me a headache.”

Aomine shrugged. “Okay,” he replied. “But after this, do you wanna have lunch here or at a restaurant?”

“Uh . . . let’s go out. I feel too lazy to make food right now.”

“Fine with me. Oh, and one more thing before you go.”

“Yeah?”

A mischievous smirk appeared on Aomine’s features as his eyes moved up and down at the sight of his boyfriend clad in nothing but a loose tee and boxers. “Have I ever told you how  _great_ you look when you just wake up?” he mused.

Kagami rolled his eyes yet he couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Only a hundred times.” Kagami then walked over the dining table and grabbed a handful of napkins before handing it to his boyfriend. “And here. You’ll need these.”

“Why?”

“Nosebleed.”

.

.

.

 “—Ack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to revamp my tumblr and make it into a Free! blog so if you're interested, you can follow me here:
> 
> http://captain-pls.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you guys like it!


End file.
